fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Lovejoy
Melissa Lovejoy ''(AKA: Melissa Tamzarian)'' is a clone of Jessica Lovejoy created by Mandark during the 3rd season of Heroic Academy. She first appears in the season premiere, "Snowflakes are Similar and Alike" and like Jessica, she is voiced by Meryl Streep. Origin Frustrated at the failed attempts of trying to defeat Heroic Academy, and failed attempts at trying to get Jessica Lovejoy to work for him, Mandark began to seriously lose it. He took DNA samples of Jessica from her blood after the whole battle with Denzel Crocker and Mojo Jojo against the heroes sent Jessica to the hospital in the season 2 finale. While the real Jessica Lovejoy was suffering from amnesia, forgetting about the life she had, Mandark began to create clones of Jessica Lovejoy to infiltrate the Heroic Academy base to steal information about the heroes' weaknesses. One of the copies escaped from Mandark's Laboratory and tried to stay out of Jessica's life under a new identity. And that started with attending the same school where all superpowered kids go to, The Avery Bullock Academy of Gifted Children. In the season premiere, "Snowflakes are Similar and Alike", a''t school, she was introduced to everyone as "Melissa Tamzarian", and she introduced her powers, which seemed like a combo of Danny Phantom's powers and Jessica Lovejoy's powers. This caught Dexter's suspicion, as he notices Melissa acting awkward towards the amnesiac Jessica Lovejoy. After a battle with Technus, which Melissa succeeded in defeating with ease by downloading a virus into Technus, Dexter demands answers about who she is. She comes clean about her history about who she really is. The group is shocked, but Jimmy vows to not let anything bad happen to either Lovejoys. Trying to Avoid Becoming a Nightmare In the episode ''"Originality- Just a Word?" ''Jimmy soon discovers Mandark's plan: make clones of the heroes to make them evil in the public eye. Making Jessica's clones look like a test run. The Jessica clones attempt to break into the CIA base and get info about the heroes' powers, but are thwarted by Jimmy and Melissa after they use a combination of a Ghostly Wail and Jimmy's heat vision. At the same time, Jessica struggles to remember who she is, prompting Melissa to try to help her remember, only finding herself that she doesn't want anything to do with the life that Jessica had, thinking that being a sociopathic juvenile criminal was horrible. Which leaves one question: How did Melissa use the ghostly wail without being weakened? In the Mid-Season episode ''"Like Father, Like Daughter", as Jessica starts to recover some of her memories, Melissa discovers part of her ghost DNA came from Dark Danny Phantom, which might explain her more violent tendencies in recent episodes, such as threatening to kill a criminal, acting cold and aggressive towards others. In the 3 part Mid-Season finale, "Kindred Spirits", Melissa starts to fall under influence of her dark side until Jessica, finally starting to recover her memory, snaps her out of it and brings her back to herself. Becoming Her Own Person